


Disappearing Act

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2019 (SFW) [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fic ties in with the birthday title image, Humor, I was very mad at that cake, slightly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Between the receipts laid out on the counter before the bags and boxes of flour, sugar and other baking staples, Yoosung could only arrive at one conclusion:He had gone mad.





	Disappearing Act

     Between the receipts laid out on the counter before the bags and boxes of flour, sugar and other baking staples, Yoosung could only arrive at one conclusion:

 

     He had gone mad.

 

     Just before March had arrived, the blonde had been stockpiling supplies to practice for White Day confectionaries, complete with a playlist of tutorial videos queued in his phone.

     He knew there could be a problem with his efforts being discovered now that he actually shared a home with his Forever-Valentine, yet being found out didn’t appear to be the issue…

     The issue was that his ingredients seemed to be disappearing in significant portions with each day, apparently into thin air judging from the clear lack of baked goods in the apartment!

     Worst of all, Yoosung had yet to actually practice creating  _anything._

     So then where were the flour and sugar going? Who was making off with the cocoa powder and cinnamon?

     Glaring at the pantry suspiciously, Yoosung felt a shiver cross his spine— _what if rats or roaches were behind this theft?_

     He contemplated this fear before shaking his head, partially in relief. Even if either creature was responsible, it would be impossible for nearly half the sugar or flour to be gone as a result unless a literal army of either had invaded and—

     Yoosung broke off; skin already crawling at the vague imagination.

 

_‘…There’s absolutely no way, obviously. Besides, even the vanilla and cream cheese in the fridge is missing and they couldn’t…surely they couldn’t…’_

 

     Frowning, Yoosung began tentatively looking over the refrigerator door seal for anything potentially resembling bite marks until a shuffling at the front door distracted him. There was a momentary pause, then the lock mechanism began to whir and the door opened to reveal the other occupant of the apartment, struggling with sacks of groceries.  Hurrying to meet her, Yoosung looped the hefty tote from her shoulders with his hand before the weight jerked his arm down.

“Welcome back! Why didn’t you ask me to meet you down in the lobby to help you—?“

     He broke off, realizing the contents of the shopping bag. There were at least four kilogram bags of sugar and about five kilos worth of flour in addition to a sizeable amount of chocolate, cream cheese, vanilla and almond extract.

     Lugging the sack to the kitchen counter, Yoosung poured a glass of cold water and brought it to his exhausted girlfriend as he steered her toward the couch. He couldn’t help noticing that she used the other arm that hadn’t carried the tote to lift the glass and drain it in two large gulps. Smiling in sympathy, Yoosung rubbed his palms carefully over her shoulders until she sank into him gratefully.

“Perfect timing,” she wheezed before pecking his cheek.  Flushing mirthfully, he squeezed gently in reply.

“I think it could have been better—please call me if you’re going to buy that much stuff next time before you hurt yourself,’ he admonished lightly. Hesitating, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously as the thought struck him, ‘…rather, your timing is almost psychic—did we really go through that much or are the local mice holding a bake sale?”

     The glass slipped between her hands before she managed to catch it. Sagging as she leaned forward to place it on the table, she sighed slowly.

“…So you found them then?”

     Yoosung mustered all his willpower into maintaining a pleasantly neutral expression before her deadpan gaze; waiting her out until she climbed to her feet and shuffled to the fridge. He followed after her, waiting until she stood at the fridge with a mildly guilty frown before huffing decisively.

     When she began moving the milk jug and large tea pitchers, Yoosung rushed to assist, lest her arm give out from the earlier strain—then came the contents hidden behind the wall of stacked tupperware. By the time the third confectionary attempt was placed on the counter, Yoosung broke down into poorly concealed snorts of laughter.

“Look, I know they’re hideous, but I didn’t want to waste them—and the taste might not be horrible!”

     Fully giggling at this point, Yoosung could only pull the defeated woman into a gleeful hug to show there was no need for defense of the lopsided, half-crumbled cakes that now decorated the kitchen. Still embracing her, he tore a chunk from the nearest experiment and brought it to his mouth until her fingers shielded his lips.

“…Just in case it is horrible…I won’t make you go through it alone,” she answered his curious stare, halving his selection and popping it into her mouth with a wince. Yoosung bit back another laugh, kissing her forehead before tasting his piece.

     To their shared relief, it was as delicious as it was visually tragic. Yoosung moved to sample the other misshapen creations, eyes lighting up as each flavor hit his taste buds.

“Honey! These all taste wonderful, but…why are there so many?”

     Massaging her sore arm, Yoosung waited until her internal debate concluded with a light blush.

“…I couldn’t get them to hold the right shape or stay level…so I ended up making three different kinds in hopes that I could get something presentable eventually.”

     Removing his glasses, Yoosung covered his face with his palms until he could walk back and bury his face in her shoulder.

“It’s not fair for you to be this cute, shame on you!”

     His muffled scolding succeeded in bringing a smile back to her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose, chuckling lightly at his sweet dramatics.

“Don’t worry, Yoosung—you’re still the cutest man in the RFA,” she comforted, petting his fluffy fringe. Still comfortable on her shoulder, Yoosung turned to kiss her neck loudly.

“Hm…well, there are three cakes in my house and I’m the only one who gets to see this kind of cuteness from you,’ he pondered aloud, sighing in mock contemplation, ‘—ok, you’re forgiven!”

“So gracious for a man who spoiled his own birthday surprise,” she quipped, teasing with light sarcasm. Yoosung grinned, ready for this development.

“Nope! I didn’t spoil anything, you just revealed yourself too early—“

“What?? If you hadn’t seen them yet…Yoosung, you sneak! I could have had more time to make them less ugly! Probably!”

     Her outrage was less than convincing as they grinned at each other, hugging tightly. Heart feeling full and warm, Yoosung would have been satisfied even if the cakes had tasted like ash; her efforts alone would have warranted him to choke down at least a portion of every flavor.

“Well, if I hadn’t been trying to bake you something for White Day, I might not have noticed,” he admitted, conceding his own plans to be fair.

     For his equitable consideration, Yoosung was rewarded with another taste of chocolate hazelnut frosting when she pressed her lips to his; the taste now swiping the top placement on his list of favorites. The sweet aroma still tickled his nose when they parted for air.

“If both of our surprises are ruined, what shall we do then?”

     Licking his lips to catch the remaining traces, Yoosung hummed thoughtfully as he pulled up his phone’s browser and opened one of his bookmarks.

“I think I have a solution—I signed up for a cake decorating class at your favorite bakery, but I think it would be even more fun to do together! I mean, if you’re interested—“

     He was caught off guard as her lips pecked his excitedly.

“Please! Maybe I can turn these monstrosities into cake balls afterward!”

     Snickering, Yoosung pinched her nose lightly for the harsh self-criticism then followed with a soft kiss. After covering the cake mounds, Yoosung called the bakery to enroll his equally amateur sweetheart into the course. By the time they’d settled down to their jointly prepared dinner, the pair were enthusiastic about potentially mastering another kitchen art together.

     The giddy energy ended up spilling into the days leading up to the workshop; so when Yoosung awoke the morning of his birthday to find a brand new apron set laid over his desk chair, he had to fight to contain his mirth…

     …at least until he could present her with the apron he’d bought for her when they showed up to class.

* * *

[Bonus: I present to you my chocolate tragedy]


End file.
